Ernest the Chicken/Transcript
Talking with Veronica to start Veronica: Can you please help me? I'm in a terrible spot of trouble. My fiancé, Ernest, and I came upon this house. Seeing as we were a little lost, Ernest decided to go in and ask for directions. That was an hour ago...and that house looks spooky. Can you go and see if you can find him for me? Accept quest. Veronica: Thank you, thank you. I'm very grateful. I think I spotted some lights flashing in one of the top floor windows, so you may want to head up there first. Entering the Manor Open Large door Player: There's a sign on the door that says: : Adventurers beware: Going in doesn't mean you'll come out again. Do you want to go in? 1. Yes. (The player goes through the door) 2. No. (Closes chatbox) ----- (When talking to Professor Oddenstein) Professor Oddenstein: Be careful in here, there's lots of dangerous equipment. 1. I'm looking for a guy called Ernest. Professor Oddenstein: Ah, Ernest - top notch bloke - he's helping me with my experiments. So you know where he is? Professor Oddenstein: He's that chicken over there. Ernest is a chicken? Are you sure? Professor Oddenstein: Oh, he isn't normally a chicken, or, at least, he wasn't until he helped me test my pouletmorph machine. Professor Oddenstein: It was originally going to be called a transmutation machine, but after testing it, pouletmorph seems more appropriate. 1.1. I'm glad Veronica didn't actually get engaged to a chicken. Professor Oddenstein: Who's Veronica? Ernest's fiancée. She probably doesn't want to marry a chicken. Professor Oddenstein: Oh, I dunno. She could have free eggs for breakfast every morning. I think you'd better change him back. Professor Oddenstein: Umm... It's not so easy... Professor Oddenstein: My machine is broken, and this house has long been pestered by poltergeists. They seem to reap joy from hiding my belongings and, in this case, the vital parts to my machine. Well, I can look for them. Professor Oddenstein: That would be a huge help. They'll be somewhere in the manor house or its grounds outside. Professor Oddenstein: I'm missing the pressure gauge and a rubber tube. They've also taken my oil can, which I'm going to need to get this thing started again. Any clues? Professor Oddenstein: Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you found something in my IQ-testing room under the manor where I test my...creations. Professor Oddenstein: Oh, and if I were you, I'd stay away from the coffin in the basement. Even the poltergeists daren't go near it. 1.2. Change him back this instant! - 2. What does this machine do? Professor Oddenstein: Nothing at the moment...it's broken. It's meant to be a transmutation machine. Professor Oddenstein: It has also spent time as a time travel machine, a dramatic lightning generator, and a thing for generating monsters. 3. Is this your house? Professor Oddenstein: No, I'm just one of the tenants. It belongs to the count who lives in the basement. ----- (If talking to Professor Oddenstein without the necessary materials) Professor Oddenstein: Have you found anything yet? I'm afraid I don't have any of them yet. Professor Oddenstein: I need a rubber tube, a pressure gauge and a can of oil. Then your friend can stop being a chicken. ----- (If trying to open the door inside the room where Count Draynor's coffin lies) Why would I want to lock myself in a cage? ----- (If searching Draynor Manor's fountain without applying poisoned fish food) There seems to be a pressure gauge in here... "Ow!" ...and a lot of piranhas! I can't get the gauge out. ----- (If searching Draynor Manor's fountain having applied poisoned fish food) There seems to be a pressure gauge in here... ...and a lot of dead fish. ----- (When talking to Professor Oddenstein and having all necessary materials with you) Professor Oddenstein: Have you found anything yet? Professor Oddenstein: Give 'em here then. (Ernest turns into a human) Thank you, sir. It was dreadfully irritating being a chicken. How can *cluck* I ever thank you? A cash reward is always nice... Of course, of course. You may as well have these eggs and *cluck* feathers I mysteriously *bwark* found in my pockets. Congratulations! Quest complete! Transcript